custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Let's Go to BJ-Land (2000 Season 6 Version)/@comment-67.193.255.174-20110619170426/@comment-108.41.245.248-20111120023028
Kids for Character Kids for Character was a program that was released on VHS in 1996. It was a charity special about moral character that featured many different children's characters. It was produced by The Character Counts! Coalition and was distributed by Lyrick Studios (now HIT Entertainment). A sequel to the Kids for Character video, entitled Kids for Character: Choices Count, was released on October 14, 1997. and Additional sequel to the Kids for Character video, Editing Kindnees Colorful, DVD on November 8, 2011. Featured shows Each of the six shows represented a different "pillar" of character (trustworthiness, respect, responsibility, fairness, caring, and citizenship): The Puzzle Place - Julie recaps the episode Finder's Keepers Barney & Friends - In this skit created for this video, Barney as well as Min, Shawn, and Tosha teach Baby Bop about respect through song. The Magic School Bus - The episode Wet All Over is used to teach responsibility Lamb Chop's Play-Along! - Lamb Chop and Shari Lewis talk about when she had to split jelly beans between Lamb Chop and Charlie Horse in a lesson on fairness. Gullah Gullah Island - The episode The Binyah Binyah Pollywog Show to show the importance of caring Babar - The episode Babar's Triumph is used to reinforce the importance of citizenship Choices Counts shows Each Choices character Bananas in Pajamas The Big Comfy Couch Wishbone Additional show Coming to DVD 2011's Show six a different "pillar" of character (trustworthiness, respect, responsibility, fairness, caring, and citizenship): Muppet Babies - Gonzo secretly munches away at a box of cookies, the other babies tell stories to keep their minds off their growling stomachs. Bear In The Big Blue House - This episode Bear takes viewers guided tour, Meanwhile Pip Pop and The Gang favorite home Dinosaur Train - episode Mr Pteranodon teaches the kids his fishing method, Buddy and Tiny work together as a team to catch fish in the big pond. Mickey Mouse Clubhouse - Minnie searches for a pot of gold and meets a leprechaun find the rainbow leprechaun, but his treasure some golden biscuits. Hip Hop Harry - episode Kelli is inclined toward ballet. She leads others to throw a birthday party for Pinky. The two are shown to get along well together Sheira & Loli's Dittydoodle Works - skit Sheira & Loli's, Professor Eeky Eeky Kronk and Pink-a-Dink Sing a Songs and Dance to Help Bluedles All About Citizenship Cast Tom Selleck as narrator Alice Dinnean as Julie Woo Noel MacNeal as Leon MacNeal Josh Martin as Barney Jennifer Kendall as Baby Bop Adam Brown as B.J. Lily Tomlin as Valerie Felicity Frizzle Shari Lewis as Lamb Chop Philip D. Garcia as Binyah Binyah Gordon Pinsent as King Babar Sandy Whitney as King Babar (singing voice) Jeff Bergman as Pillsbury Doughboy Allan Sherman as The Cat in the Hat Alan Reed as Fred Flintstone Mel Blanc as Barney Rubble Lorenzo Music as Garfield George O'Hanlon as George Jetson Mark Ritts as Kino Marsha Moreau as Madeline Squire Fridell as Ronald McDonald Rory Carty as Peter Rabbit Don Messick as Scooby-Doo Mel Blanc as Woody Woodpecker Daws Butler as Yogi Bear Don Messick as Boo Boo Bear Choices Count DVD Cast Ken Radley as B1 Nicky Opolski as B2 Songs "It's The Character That Count" "Six Simple Words" "Respect" "That's Not Fair" "Go Underneath the Broomstick" "We're Kids for Character"